yudkbhfandomcom-20200213-history
Sameer Maheshwari
"Sameer ko dehkar aisa laga, jaise 'Maine Pyar Kiya' ka Salman Khan saamne aakar khada ho gaya ho." - Naina explaining her feelings when she met Sameer for the first time. (After seeing Sameer, it felt like I am meeting the Salman Khan of 'Maine Pyar Kiya') '' '''Sameer Maheshwari' is the male protagonist of the show Yeh Un Dinon Ki Baat Hai. He is played by Randeep Rai and his narration is voiced by Jiten Lalwani. Sameer first appeared in the first episode of Yeh Un Dinon Ki Baat Hai. He was introduced by Naina (The female narrator) "Mera naam Sameer Maheshwari hai. Sameer matlab hawa ka jhonka, kabhi idhar kabhi udhar." - Sameer Maheshwari. (My name is Sameer Maheshwari. Sameer means the wind, which is always moving) Biography and Personality Sameer was born on 24 July 1973. His mother's name is Vishakha Somani. His biological father's name is unknown but, he must have been Mr Maheshwari. Mr Maheshwari's life story is not revealed but, he must have died when Sameer was little. His mother then married Vivek Somani. Vivek Somani is shown to be a negative character. He always insults Sameer and provokes Sameer's mother to hate him. Sameer also has a step-brother named Rohan Somani. But, Rohan hasn't been introduced in the show yet. Sameer has always lived in a boarding school. The first time he left his boarding school and joined a day school was in February 1990. He was expelled from his previous school in Nainital because of irrational behaviour. Sameer is shown to be very loyal to his friends. He can go to extreme measures only to protect them. "Sameer tha to yaaron ka yaar." Naina (The narrator) explaining Sameer's extreme loyalty towards his friends. (Sameer was the friends of friends) After Sameer was expelled from the school in Nainital, he visited his grandfather in Ahmedabad. The sole reason for him coming to Ahmedabad was because he didn't want to face his step-father. His grandfather insisted that he stays with him and joins a day school. Sameer is very close to his grandfather and his grandfather is probably the only person in Sameer's family who seems to understand him. Sameer first went to St. Xavier's school but, refused to join it because his step-father has earlier studied there. He then joined 'Pragati Vidya Ka Mandir' because it's the same school where his cousin Manoj (Munna) studies. At 'Pragati Vidya Ka Mandir' Sameer met Naina Agarwal, the female protagonist of the show. Relationship with Naina Sameer and Naina first met in the fifth episode of Yeh Un Dinon Ki Baat Hai. There were several indirect encounters before, but, the first direct encounter happened when Sameer collided with Naina while he was chasing a boy from Pragati Vidya Ka Mandir. Pragati Vidya Ka Mandir is the school Sameer joined after he started living with his grandfather in Ahmedabad. Sameer joined this school because his cousin Manoj (Munna) studied here. On his first day, Sameer engaged in a fight with some of his fellow students because they insulted his mother. The boys complained about Sameer to the Principal. Naina, who was the head monitor of the class was asked to escort Sameer to the Principal's cabin. The boys ask Naina to tell the truth as she was also present during the fight. Naina, being a girl who never lies, tells the Principal that Sameer was indeed engaged in the fight. This led Sameer's distaste towards Naina. Later on, when Sameer lost in the head boy election, he was charged with question paper leaking. He was innocent but, because Naina saw the library's keys fall from his pocket, he was considered a thief. This made Sameer hate Naina even more and, he | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} also engaged in a bet that he will make Naina fall in love with him and that she will propose him in front of the whole school. "Naina Agarwal Sameer Maheshwari ko sabke saamne I Love You bolegi. Vo bhi gale laga ke." - Sameer conforming the bet. (Naina Agarwal will propose Sameer Maheshwari in front of the whole school. And, she will hug him too) Sameer went to extreme measures to complete the bet. But, in the meantime, he was unknowingly falling for Naina. Before the Mount Abu trip, Sameer was feeling guilty for playing with the feelings of an innocent girl. He was also considering of backing out from the bet. During the trip, he was constantly confused about his feelings towards Naina. Finally, on the last day of the bet when Naina gifted him the sweater that she has herself knitted, Sameer decided to back out from the bet and tell Naina the truth. On the same day, he again fights with the rival boys and bumps on his mother. His mother refuses to recognise him and Sameer breaks down. During his breakdown, he is comforted by Naina who also proposes to him. "Main tumhari parvah karti hun. I love you, Sameer." Naina proposing to Sameer at the Toad Rock point. (I care for you. I love you, Sameer) Before Sameer can react, the rival boys explain about the bet to Naina and she is heartbroken. Sameer feels terrible and decides to leave Naina alone. But, after he was consoled by his friends Munna and Pandit, he considers and decides to apologise to Naina. Right now, he is constantly apologising to Naina in various ways while Naina is ignoring him and trying to hide her pain.